justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
One Time
"'' }} “'One Time'” is the debut song of Justin Bieber. It is the first single released from his debut EP, ''My World''. It was first solicited to mainstream and rhythmic radio on May 18, 2009. It was released via digital download in the United States and Canada on July 7, 2009, and was released in several other countries during autumn 2009. The song has multiple acoustic versions. A free acoustic version of One Time was released on MTV's Discover and Download page.[http://web.archive.org/web/20090811064544/http://www.mtv.com/music/discover_download/ MTV - Discover and Download] Another acoustic version of the song, called the "My Heart Edition" was released to iTunes on December 22, 2009. Justin released an acoustic album ''My Worlds Acoustic'' which had a more mature acoustic version and released on November 26, 2010 Background Justin Bieber recorded the song at RedZone's Triangle Sound Studios in Savannah, Georgia a few hours away from Bieber's then current home of Atlanta, Georgia. Bieber also recorded some of the track at The Boom Boom Room in Burbank, California. Mixing was done in Atlanta at Silent Sound Studios by Jaycen-Joshua Fowler and Dave Pensado. Music video The music video, directed by Vashtie Kola, was posted by Bieber on his YouTube channel on June 13, 2009, almost a month before the single was released to iTunes. Bieber's mentor, Usher and one of his closest friends, Ryan Butler make appearances in the video. Bieber made a comment stating "It was really cool going from my webcam to professional videos". In the music video, Usher, Bieber and Butler all portray themselves as the latter two are at Usher's house playing video games. Bieber receives a phone call from Usher, in which he asks him if could he watch the house until he gets back. After agreeing, Bieber holds a house party and tries to get close to one girl in particular, played by Kristen Rodeheaver, but is disappointed because he thought they were bonding but at the end of the video when they are sitting together at the pool, she kisses him on the cheek, then leaves. Originally, Rodeheaver and Bieber were supposed to hold hands and jump into the pool, but it was too cold. He then stands up and gets caught by Usher. Justin Bieber - One Time Performances * Mix 93.3 Red White & Boom 14 (June 20, 2009) * Red, White & Boom Columbus (July 3, 2009) * Summer Smash (July 18, 2009) * Z103.5 Summer Rush (July 25 & July 26, 2009) * K104.7 SplashDown Beach (July 31, 2009) * The Next Star (September 18, 2009 & September 27, 2009) * Lopez Tonight (November 17, 2009) * Riviera Theatre (April 15, 2010) My Heart Edition Originally, an acoustic version of "One Time" was set to be released on iTunes on October 27, 2009. However plans were changed, and a week before the release, Bieber announced that a new song, "Love Me" would be released. Bieber later on announced on December 19, 2009, that an "exclusive unplugged Christmas version" of "One Time" would be released to iTunes the following Tuesday.[https://twitter.com/justinbieber/status/6834608297 Twitter - Exclusive unplugged christmas version of ONE TIME on ITUNES] The song was released a day early on December 21, 2009. The cover art for the single features a still from the music video from "One Less Lonely Girl". Kyle Anderson of MTV stated that the song "strips away the original track's synths and technology and leaves only Bieber's able voice". Bieber performed the acoustic version of the song when he guest starred on True Jackson, VP, during a live session with MTV, and on Blue Peter. It is featured on the Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 12 album. Acoustic Version An acoustic version of "One Time" appeared on Justin's album, My Worlds Acoustic. Justin Bieber ~ One Time (Acoustic) Lyrics J-Stax Remix This song appears on the Japanese edition of the album Never Say Never: The Remixes. Lyrics Gallery Justin Bieber One Time music video by Vashtie.jpg Behind the scenes of One Time.jpg Behind the scenes of One Time with Terry Kennedy.jpg|Justin and Terry Kennedy Behind the scenes of One Time with Terry Kennedy skating.jpg Behind the scenes of One Time music video.jpg Behind the scenes of One Time video.jpg Vashtie, Usher, Justin and Scooter; behind the scenes of One Time.jpg Justin Bieber after his One Time music video shoot.jpg|rogerhayes: "with Kristen & Justin Bieber after his music video shoot" via Myspace Justin Bieber and Kristen Rodeheaver One Time.jpg|kristenrodeheaver: "Getting our touch-ups" via Myspace Kristen Rodeheaver and Justin Bieber One Time music video.jpg|kristenrodeheaver via Myspace Justin Bieber and Kristen Rodeheaver hanging out.jpg|kristenrodeheaver: "Just hanging out." via Myspace Justin and Kristen Rodeheaver at the Justin Bieber 'One Time' music video shoot.jpg|kristenrodeheaver: "Justin and me at the Justin Bieber "One Time" music video shoot." via Myspace Kristen Rodeheaver and Justin Bieber watching a scene.jpg|kristenrodeheaver: "Watching a scene we just filmed." via Myspace One Time music video shoot.jpg|kristenrodeheaver: "Justin Bieber's music video shoot" via Myspace Michelle DeFraites, Ryan Butler, Kristen Rodeheaver and Justin Bieber One Time.jpg|kristenrodeheaver: "Michelle DeFraites(i love her), Ryan Butler, Me, and Justin Bieber." via Myspace Michelle DeFraites, Ryan Butler, Kristen Rodeheaver and Justin Bieber.jpg|kristenrodeheaver: "Justin Bieber & Ryan Butler" Myspace Michelle DeFraites and Justin Bieber.jpg|michelledefraites: "Justin Bieber & me" via Myspace One Time Most Popular Music Video in the USA.jpg|One Time YouTube video was the Most Popular Music Video in the USA Justin Bieber newsletter 2009.jpg References Category:Songs Category:Teen pop songs Category:Singles Category:My World songs Category:My World singles Category:My World Tour songs Category:Believe Tour songs